Bubble blowers are one of the oldest and most endeared toys of all time. Everyone has witnessed the joy of a child blowing bubbles and racing off to catch, or pop as many as possible mid flight. The invention described herein is meant to enhance this play pattern by increasing the visibility of bubbles by adding opacity and rewarding the child for popping bubble with visual stimulation.
Smoke or fog generating toys are well-known, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,421,502, 2,628,450 and 2,324,359, as are bubble blowing devices. A few devices combine a smoke generating heat element with a bubble-blowing device, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,205,771, 2,912,790 and 2,566,296. When a bubble is filled with artificial smoke, or fog, collectively referred to as “fog” in this application, it gives the bubble a solid appearance thus making it easy to see. Said bubble once popped will release its fog filled contents resulting in a billowing fog affect.
Known devices which add a fog generating heat element with a bubble-blowing device do not include a hand-held housing containing the energy source to heat the fog generating fluid, a motorized fan to generate the air flow to evacuate the fog chamber, efficient switching of the motorized fan and heating element to conserve energy, and a tapered nozzle connected to a bubble wand, where the generated fog can pass from the fog chamber, through the nozzle and bubble wand without being exposed to the outside air.
Known devices also do not use a motorized fan to evacuate the fog chamber by suction, or an exhaust feed tube and a fresh air intake tube for efficient and effective evacuation of the smoke chamber and filling of the bubble with fog.